


it’s not the same

by BridxYara



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridxYara/pseuds/BridxYara
Summary: Rose is married to Emilio but has an affair with Luisa and she knows it has to end, it's just not the same. Her relationship with Luisa is way more than with Emilio and she knows it can never be too serious.
Relationships: Emilio Solano/Rose Solano, Luisa Alver/Rose Solano, Petra Solano/Rafael Solano
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Rose walked into the familiar hotel, what she could almost say was her own. She had been married to Emilio for 4 years now, for no other reason than his money, though. She has some unpaid debts and needed money, that was absolutely the only reason she was married to this man. She felt nothing towards him, she could only say she had been lucky for choosing him because there were so many other rich men who were a lot worse. He was kind and didn't push her into anything she didn't want, at least he respected her.

She felt his arm on her back, her shoulders tensing up when he came too close. They had news, something to tell his family and she had never been more scared, more afraid of someone's reaction. The reaction of one person, only one... the only person she had truly cared about the last few years.

When they turned around the corner and walked towards the lounge, she saw her. Her brown hair falling loosely over her shoulders, her skin flawless, a skin she knew was the softest she had ever felt although she wasn't supposed to know that. Luisa... was Emilio's daughter. Her stepdaughter.

She could feel her hands starting to shake and once she saw that the table they were going to looked up and pointed at them, she quickly took her gaze away from Luisa, trying to look at every one. Rafael and Petra were sitting at the back, against the blue painted walls, his arm around her shoulder and Luisa next to them, having to turn her face to her left when she wanted to see Rose and Emilio. 

They all stood up from their tables, Emilio shaking hands with Rafael in a too professional way. They had always had a weird way of interacting. It didn't look like a father-son relation at all. He gave Petra and Luisa a hug and a kiss on their cheeks. Rose walked further to kiss everyone, staying a little longer near Luisa to be able to smell her scent, something that really helped her coming at ease.

"Why did you need us to come here?" Rafael asked when they all sat down. This wasn't just a family meeting, they had news and wanted to share it with them in person. Emilio to see all their facial expressions and Rose to see only one, one that she was scared of.

"We have news." He covered Rose's hand with his own, looking at her sideways. "You can tell them, darling." 

She swallowed, feeling all her nerves come up again, trying to stay as calm as possible. Her hands were still shaking but Emilio had no idea. She looked at Luisa as she spoke up. "I'm pregnant." Not only Luisa's mouth fell open, but she could also see from the corner of her eye that Rafael and Petra were shocked as well.

Petra spoke up. "Uhm, well congratulations!" She said and pulled at Rafael's arm, making sure he didn't stay quiet.

"Wow..." He didn't know what to say. "That was unexpected, but yes, congratulations."

That's when all their faces turned to Luisa's, waiting for an answer, Rose's with the most concern written on it. She could see Luisa struggling with the idea of her having a child with her father and that was confirmed when she stood up. "I... I'm sorry, I have..." She mumbled out, pointing towards the door and walking away at a fast pace. Without thinking, Rose stood up, wanting to go after her, but being stopped by someone who grabbed her hand.

"Let her go." It was Emilio. "I don't know what's going on, but she'll come back." 

Of course, he didn't know what was going on, Rose thought. They were sleeping together, he didn't know any of that. And she wasn't so sure she was coming back tonight, that's why Rose really needed to check up on her, she needed a chance to explain.

She decided to sit down for a few more minutes while Rafael and Emilio kept talking about the hotel, but Rose didn't hear a lot of the conversation, her mind somewhere else. Thinking about what Luisa would be going through right now. What she's thinking. If she's drinking. That's when Rose jumped up. What if Luisa would be drinking? It would be her fault and she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. She had been sober for more than a half year now, but every time someone brought the word alcohol up, there was still some kind of desire in her face so of course there would be a big chance that she's drinking again.

Emilio looked up, his brows pulling up in confusion. 

"I have to go check up on Luisa, see if she's alright." She explained and Emilio took her hand in his, Rose still not comfortable in his touch.

"She will be okay." He started. "It's probably something with Alison, I heard they broke up." That's what she didn't know. Luisa and Alison broke up? She knew it was hard for Luisa but she couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved. However, she doubted that it was the reason she ran away.

"Yes, but still. She could have some support if what you say is true." She started. "I would feel much better if I could help her." She laid her hand on his shoulder, knowing that helped to get his approval.

"Okay." He knew that keeping her here didn't help, she wasn't interested in the conversations he had with his son and he couldn't blame her for that, he was happy she was so concerned about his daughter and that they got along so well.

She walked away, fastening her pace when she was out of sight as fast as she could on the high heels she was wearing. She would be there as fast as she could, just to make sure Luisa wouldn't start drinking right now.

The 10th floor was one of the hallways she'd been most, sneaking into Luisa's penthouse and staying there as long as she could without Emilio getting suspicious. She stopped at the white door, leaning against the wall, trying to calm her nerves before she knocked three times. "Luisa?" She asked. "Are you there?"

No answer. She had no idea where she could be, of course, her room was the first place she came to look because that was the only place she knew where she could be, except for the bar. She started to walk back to the elevator when she heard a sound coming from behind the door. So she was in there.

"Luisa, I know you're in there." She tried, she knew it wasn't going to change a lot, but all she could do right now was try.

"Go away Rose," sounded from inside. "I don't need you, I want to be alone." 

"Luisa, please let me explain." She just needed a chance to explain, that was all she was going to ask from the woman behind the door.

"I don't need an explanation. You had sex with my father and are now pregnant. I totally get it, Rose!" There was so much anger in her voice, but she sounded- to Rose's relief- very sober.

"I'm sorry Lu." She said very sinsere, she didn't want Luisa to be hurt and she knew she was. 

"Go away!" Luisa screamed through the door and suddenly a lot of noises were heard in the room, it sounded like there was glass broken, Rose ran closer towards the door.

"Luisa, are you okay?" She asked.

No answer.

"Lu?! Lu?! Can you hear me?" She tried opening the door, but it was locked, what wasn't surprising.

She didn't answer. Something happened and Rose stood outside, unable to help or to even know what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, chapter two, we ended with a cliffhanger so let's see how things continue

Rose stood in front of the door, unknowing what she should do, unknowing of what happened. Luisa didn't answer when she called her name. She could be hurt. The redhead paced back and forth, thinking of what she could do. That's when something came to her mind, she still had a key. Emilio gave it to her when he went to Europe because apparently, he trusted her enough to leave her so she could watch over the hotel. She took the skeleton key out of her purse and opened the door as quickly as she could.

There was glass laying all over the floor, a shaking Luisa next to it, against the couch. She ran towards her, trying to avoid the glass as much as possible and took her into an embrace. Before she knew it she got pushed backward and fell on her hands, hitting something sharp. She held her hand in front of her and saw the red blood streaming over her arm, she fell right into the glass. It was just blood, she thought, she had seen a lot worse. Her attention went back to Luisa.

"Lu, what happened?" She asked and put her clean hand on her shoulder what got pushed away as well.

"Just, leave me alone!" She swang hysterically with her arms and got up, now facing Rose and crossing her arms in front of her chest. "And stop calling me that." She bit out, now looking into the all familiar blue eyes. 

Rose saw something across Luisa's face that she hadn't seen much. Anger. The last time she'd seen it she had hurt Luisa and it had also been the last time they had really talked. They'd seen each other after it on family gatherings but they never said anything because it would hurt too much for Luisa and Rose couldn't risk hurting Luisa even more.

"I just want to help you," Rose said softly. She still had no idea of what happened, but she knew she was worried. "and have a chance to explain everything."

"You could help by leaving." Luisa's gaze fell to Rose's hand and she could see her expression changing a bit to guilt, but that didn't last long when Luisa remembered what Rose had done. "You broke my heart," Luisa said, her voice cracking. "I loved you and you broke my fucking heart. I don't need you to do it twice so please leave." Rose could see the tears forming in her eyes and all she wanted to do was take Luisa in a hug but she knew she couldn't.

She remembered the day Luisa was talking about very clearly.

__

Luisa lay across her chest, listening to the redhead's slow and steady heartbeat. Rose knew it wasn't right, she'd told Luisa that before she came in but she couldn't resist and even though she liked having moments like this with Luisa, she knew it wasn't going to last. The brunette wasn't exactly the kind of person to do this.

"Why can't you choose?" She suddenly spoke up, not looking at Rose. "I know you don't love him, don't try saying that you do."

"Luisa..." Rose started but she couldn't let her speak.

"No Rose, it's very obvious. You don't look at him the way you look at me, when I'm around you two you can't even keep your attention on him when he's talking, you can't let go of me and that's what makes this all so confusing for me because I can't see why you would stay with him."

Rose sighed, she knew this was going to happen and Luisa was right. She didn't love Emilio, not even a bit. But the feelings she had for Luisa were something totally different, she loved her, more than she had ever thought was possible.

"I'm sorry, I can't leave him." Luisa got up and picked her clothes back up, throwing as much as she could back on.

"It's his money, isn't it?" Rose stayed silent, that was a very clear answer for Luisa. She could never know what she needed it for, she wouldn't be able to forgive her for that and if she didn't have that money she was in danger and she was scared Luisa would be too. Luisa swallowed and tears sprung into her eyes. "So, his money means more to you than I do." She concluded herself and turned around, her back facing Rose.

Rose wanted to say that it wasn't true, that she did it to save both of them but she couldn't, she wouldn't have an explanation for it so instead, she just said. "I'm sorry Lu." 

She turned back around, tears slowly making their way to the ground. "Don't call me that." It always sounded so soft when Rose said her name like that and it wasn't fair to her. She loved Rose, more than anything and the pain in her chest only worsen when she said it like that. "I can't do this anymore. It's over." She walked away, through the door and Rose just watched as she left, wanting nothing more than to stop her, turn her around and kiss her, saying that they would be together, but she knew that wasn't true.

Rose tried to avoid seeing Luisa as much as possible, but there would always be times where they had to act as normal as possible, hurt still in both women's eyes visible.

__

"I'm sorry Luisa, for everything I did," Rose said sincerely.

"It's too late now. You broke my heart and now you're pregnant. With my sibling!" She said, anger again taking over her voice.

"If you tell me to not have the baby I won't." Luisa looked up, a look of disgust in her eyes.

"That's not my decision. It's my father's, the man you had sex with and is the father of that." She pointed at the still flat belly. "How dare you ask me that?!"

Rose stayed silent. She had no idea what to say, she wanted to help Luisa but had absolutely no idea how to gain trust again so she just asked what the first thing coming to her mind was. "What happened here, Luisa." Pointing at the room, meaning the glass on the floor. Her hand still hurt by falling on it, but that could wait.

"Nothing." She said and suddenly sounded very shy.

"Luisa, please. I'm worried about you and I'm not going to leave before you tell me what happened."

She turned around, not wanting to look at Rose. "I..." That's when she collapsed onto the floor and tears streamed over her face.

Rose ran towards Luisa who was laying on the floor, her knees against her chest and just took her shoulders, turning her around and letting the brunette sob in the crook of her neck, soaking her green dress.

"I don't know what happened Rose, I just," Rose mumbled, but didn't finish her sentence.

Rose had heard enough, she knew what happened, she didn't need any more explanation. Luisa had been so desperate that she needed something to smash with, which had been an empty bottle of water. She knew this because she had been through it so many times when she was young and had been mad at her mother, not wanting to live with her any longer.

She helped Luisa standing up and guided her to her bedroom, making sure she would get some rest. Luisa didn't object and fell asleep the moment she lay down.

Rose stayed a little longer, watching her drift off to sleep, admiring her. Looking at the calm raising and falling of her chest what really calmed her down. Before leaving she made sure all the traces of the glass were gone so when Luisa would wake up, she didn't have to be reminded of what happened, however, she knew that was going to be impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this, please leave some kudos, it would mean the world to me since this is my first story!


End file.
